A thermoplastic resin has a lower specific gravity than glass or metal. Particularly, polyamide has good properties in terms of heat resistance, wear resistance, and chemical resistance and thus is widely used in electric/electronic products, automobile parts, and the like in place of glass or metal.
Accordingly, a technique of plating a polyamide resin has been developed such that the polyamide resin can have metallic appearance and thus good aesthetics while retaining good physical properties inherent thereto.
Generally, plating of a polyamide resin is intended to provide decorative features or corrosion resistance to the resin, which depends on appearance characteristics of the resin after plating and adhesion of a plating film to the resin.
Conventionally, there has been proposed a method of adding inorganic materials to a polyamide resin composition to improve plateability. However, this method has a problem in that the resin composition can have poor impact strength and thus can only be used in limited applications. In addition, there has been proposed a method of adding epoxy group-containing polyolefin to a polyamide resin composition. However, this method also has a problem of difficulty in improving impact strength.
Further, there has been proposed a method in which a polyamide resin is alloyed with an acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) resin or a polycarbonate resin to improve plateability. However, such an alloy resin has a problem of deterioration in heat resistance.
Therefore, there is a need for a polyamide resin composition which can have high plateability while exhibiting good properties in terms of impact resistance, heat resistance, and the like.
The background technique of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0123178.